Plan Jealousy
by xiheartyoux
Summary: Well, the title says it all. Everybody is NORMAL. Well as normal as a girl with crazy friends can be. Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls, NOT MEEE! Sadly. There is Zammie. Who doesn't love Zammie? Review? Please? Co-writing with the awesome hotter-than-hot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Cameron Ann Morgan," said Mr. Solomon, pulling me out of my deep slumber.

"Here!" I said, thinking he was taking attendance. Everyone snickered as I wiped some drool off of the side of my face. Zach smirked in my direction and I shot a glare at him.

"Miss. Morgan I wasn't taking roll. Now would you please tell me the quadratic formula?" he asked. I glanced in Liz's direction and mouthed thank you. She had helped me with my math homework yesterday.

"The quadratic equation is x equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four ac over two a," I said off the top of my head. Wow. I can't believe I actually memorized that.

"That is correct Ms. Morgan. Next time please try not to sleep in my class," he said giving me a stern look.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him. He shot me a glare and asked to speak with me after class. _Oh you've really done it now Cams, _I thought. He went on with his lesson. Zachary Stupid Goode smirked at me and I knew I would never hear the end of it. Why did he have to be so annoying? I never did anything to him. The bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat.

"Ms. Morgan, I am a bit concerned with your grades lately. Have you been getting enough sleep? You do not seem to be getting the grades you had at the beginning of the year."

"Well I would've had plenty of sleep if my annoying neighbor stopped throwing rocks at my window," I mumbled. Where Zach got all those rocks? I don't know but it was annoying. "I'm sorry Mr. Solomon it won't happen again," I said louder. He let me go and I practically sprinted out to lunch.

Outside, Macey, Liz, and Bex were waiting for me. Eavesdropping, probably. We got our lunches and sat down at our usual table. Zach came over and squeezed in next to me. I gave him a horrified look and jumped out of my seat, careful not to touch him.

"What happened today, Gallagher Girl? Didn't get enough sleep?" he asked.

"I know YOU didn't. Thanks for keeping me up half the night with your rock throwing. I really appreciate it," I snarled sarcastically.

"It was my pleasure. Anytime Cams." Okay, this guy was really starting to get on my nerves. All my other friends were eating their lunch watching us with amused expressions. Help, I mouthed. They just smiled.  
"What do you want Zach?" I asked, exasperated.

"So I can't visit my best friend at lunch? Oh that hurts." Then the bell rang saving me from a long conversation with the devil.

I sat through my classes for the rest of the day and ran out of the school screaming "I'm freeee!" When people started to stare, I blushed and walked normally.

"What was that, Cams?" Bex asked. I just shrugged. "Anyways, Zach totally likes you."

"Bex, that is disgusting. Even if he did like me, I wouldn't like him. That kid is so full of himself that I can actually FEEL the arrogance radiating off of him." She laughed as we continued walking home. Bex and I were neighbors. My house was in between Zach and Bex's house.

"We're going to conduct a test and see if he likes you." I gave her a confused look. "Welcome to Plan Jealousy."

**AN: You've read it. Now time for one more step. Yeah, it's called REVIEWW! That button down there. Just push it and type in your comments. Here is my review code thingy:**

5 reviews = 2 weeks  
10 reviews = 1 week  
15 reviews = Friday  
20 reviews = RIGHT NOW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Okay. Let's get one thing straight. When Bex said ", Welcome to Plan Jealousy," she actually meant "Welcome to torture!"

Bex texted Macey and told her to meet us at the mall. They dragged me around a bunch of different stores and made me try on a bunch of different things. When they finally picked out the perfect outfit for me to wear, it had taken 4 hours. After Bex's mom drove me to my house, all my friends told me to wake up at 5 in the morning.

~ the next day ~

I woke up to my alarm playing "5 o'clock in the Morning". What a coincidence. Macey called me to scream at me to wake up. Bex, Macey, and Liz came over at around 6. When Macey saw me, she got an evil grin and I knew that I would die today.

I put on my outfit of an off the shoulder shirt with a tank top underneath and short jean shorts. Like REALLY short jean shorts. After 1 hour of endless hair yanking and being stabbed in the eye with eyeliner. I was ready. My hair was just straightened and I was going with the natural makeup look.

We all walked over to school. As soon as I was in front of the school, my friends started scanning the crowd for Zach. We didn't find him. It wasn't until second period that Zach showed up. He looked straight at me and just smirked. Macey noticed and frowned.

After class, Zach came up to me and said ," Well, the Gallagher Girl decides to start looking like a girl." That jerk.

"Thanks, Zach. You too. You would look better if you looked more like a boy," I said. He just winked and walked away. Boys are SO confusing.

Hey guys. I know I said I would update immediately if I got 20 reviews but I decided to put another one in for you guys. A reply to whoever reviewed.

I-Am-Nerd97: Haha I didn't know what to use so I just flipped to a page in the math book and used the quadratic formula.

Lucy Hale: I did update. Like right now.  
Petabun: Thanks  
Reviewer: Nice name. LOL.  
: Thank you for the compliment!  
Gallagherlover: I will!  
Tennis: Mmhm. I will update. A lot.  
Abc: Once again, nice name  
Nightlifewriter: Algebra's okay it's not that hard but not that easy either.  
Ggirl: Zach's reaction wasn't what you expected right? Zach's POV in next chappie.  
Natalie: You ARE the best because you reviewed the stories I had under a different account. I will update ASAP just for you.  
WontSayI'mInLuv: I'm actually glad ur curious cuz that means more reviews for me! MWAHAHAHA! You will review right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3******

**Zach POV******

"Cameron Ann Morgan," Mr. Solomon called. Cammie jerked up and almost screamed the word "here". I smirked at her as she wiped some drool off her face. I guess that really bothered her because she shot me a glare that could kill. He asked her what the quadratic formula was and she answered while smiling at Liz.

When Mr. Solomon told her to try not to sleep in his class, she shouted out ", Yes, sir!" The whole room went silent, Mr. Solomon asked to speak with her after class and I smirked at her again, amused. When the bell rang, I stayed behind pretending to pack up my stuff to eavesdrop. When he commented on her lack of sleep, I heard her mutter ", I would've had more sleep if a certain neighbor of mine stopped throwing rocks at my window." I almost laughed at that. That "certain neighbor" was me. I liked to annoy her.

Let me tell you a secret. I annoyed Cammie and pretended to hate her because I like her. I wanted her to notice me so I did annoying things.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

This morning, I woke up to the sound of screaming. Sigh. Mom and Dad are fighting again. I threw on a pair of clothes and ran outside to my car. When I got to school, I saw Cammie's three friends and a GORGEOUS girl looking around for someone.

When I got into my second period class after a whole period of boringness, I found out that the really pretty girl was actually Cammie. My eyes almost flew out of my head but I popped them back into their sockets before she could see them.

I saw Grant wink at me and I glared at him.

Me being the incredible and hot Zach Goode, I put on my famous smirk and sat down in my seat. Okay, let's get one thing straight. I sort of had a crush on Cammie since fourth grade. Coincidentally, that was the year she started hating me.

After class, I went up to Cams and said ", Well, the Gallagher Girl starts looking more like a girl." She was fuming.

"Thanks Zach, you too. You would look better if you looked more like a boy," she replied sarcastically. I had no comeback so I just winked and walked away to join Grant.

**Grant POV**

When Zach and I walked into second period, I saw Zach's eyes fly out of his head. Not literally. I looked where he was staring and saw Cammie and Bex. Sigh. Bex. I winked at Zach and he glared at me. I turned away and thought, _Our little Zachy is growing up._

**AN: Sorry if it's kinda short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for all your reviews guys. Loved them. Right now, I am too lazy to list all the people that reviewed. My review code for this week.**

1 more review = not anytime soon  
5 more reviews = 2 weeks  
10 more reviews = tomorrow

**15 more reviews = sometime today  
20 more reviews = IMMEDIATELY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie POV**

"Okay Cammie, that was definitely NOT the reaction we were looking for," said Bex. We were at my house after school to do homework. We all looked at Macey because she was the boy expert.

"What reaction were you guys even looking for?" she said while looking at her nails. We all shrugged. "So Cams, the Winter Dance is coming up. You wait for someone to ask you and when you get to the dance, we'll make you look hot. Zach will get jealous."

This girl was a genius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FINALLY the day is over," I sighed walking out of history with Liz. She rubbed my back. Then, a guy walked up to me.

"Hey Cammie, can I talk to you for a little bit?" he asked. I didn't even know his name but I nodded my head. We walked away from Liz.

"Hey my name is Josh and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Winter Dance with me."

"Sorry, Josh but I just met you and I don't really plan on going to the dance anyway," I said. He continued talking.

"But you have to come. We can get to know each other," Josh begged. Man, this kid was persistent. I shook my head and walked away. When I walked back to join Liz, I told her what had happened.

"But Cams, you're supposed to go with another guy. It was all part of the plan," she said with her southern accent.

"Sorry Liz, but I didn't even know the kid's name. I am not going to the dance with a kid that I don't even know. I can just hang out with you guys during the dance." I didn't even want to go but I knew that I would be getting a rant from Macey and Bex if I didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The day of the dance ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Cammie. You are ready to go to the dance," Macey said as she finished putting on my eyeliner. Dang that hurt. TOTALLY not worth it. Even though I hated him, I couldn't help but wonder who Zach was going with.

When we got to school, I immediately spotted out Zach. He looked good in his tuxedo. Once he saw me, he winked and turned away. As I said before, boys are SO confusing.

I asked Macey and she said," Looks like Mr. Zachary Goode has the hots for Cammie." I whacked her in the arm but wondered if that was true. _No Cammie,_ I thought. _You hate him remember?_

As I walked inside, I got many wolf-whistles and glares, but I ignored them. On instinct, I headed straight for Zach. When I reached him, he was talking to some girl. He turned to me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, I'd like you to meet Katie, my girlfriend."

**AN: OMG! A cliffy! Sorry guys but I had to do that. I made this one sorta longer than the other chappies to make up for my not updating. I'll update soon but that's up to you. My review code:**

**1 more review = not anytime soon  
5 more reviews = 2 weeks  
10 more reviews = tomorrow15 more reviews = sometime today  
20 more reviews = IMMEDIATELY!**

Oh and a shout out to Natalie. You should really make an account. Thanks for reviewing every single chappie. Byeee guyssssss! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Zach POV**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~before the dance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I seriously had a problem here. There were 2 more hours until the dance and I didn't have anyone to go with. I couldn't ask Cammie because I didn't want to seem desperate (I totally was). I found a decent looking girl and asked her to go to the dance with me. She said yes.

"Will you pretend to date me until the end of this month?" I asked. Katie agreed to help me out. Oh let Plan Jealousy begin. You better watch out Cammie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the dance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Cammie stepped out of the car with her friends. She looked like an angel. I saw her looking at me and winked. I then turned back to Katie and pretended to have a funny and interesting convo.

Once we were inside, Cammie walked up to me and I introduced her to Katie. The look on her face almost made me reassure her that it was all fake but I couldn't do that. Plan Jealousy was still in action.

"Wow. I'm r-really happy for you Zach," she stuttered out. She then walked away to join her friends. I could tell they were talking about me because they kept glancing in my direction. Also because Bex shouted out," WHAT? How did the idiot get a girl?"

Everyone who heard began to snicker. Bex flipped them off and returned to their conversation. Cammie looked back at me sadly before leaving. I guess she liked me but there was no going back now.

Katie then snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Zachy? Are you listening to me?" God this girl was annoying. I just nodded, stupidly and let her drag me around for the rest of the dance. I needed to get Cammie back somehow. That was the worst dance I had ever been to.

**Cammie POV**

After Bex's little outburst, I started to feel sick.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go home," I said. They all rubbed my backs and looked at me with sympathy.

"We'll come with you," Liz said. I shook my head and looked back at Zach sadly before leaving. I didn't want to call my mom to pick me up so I took the bus. While getting on the bus, my heel broke.

When I finally got home, I ran up to my room and locked the door to cry. I spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks and crying. I guess I liked him. I then texted Bex.

Cammie: Plan Jealousy is OVER  
Bex: Yeah, we understand. R u ok?  
Cammie: No but i will be  
Bex: Zach looks like he needs some aspirin. That slut is talking his ear off.  
Cammie: LOL

But I wasn't really laughing.

Bex: We'll c u 2morow k?  
Cammie: I think I'm gonna stay home 2morow. Thanks though. I'll call if I change my mind.  
Bex: Night, Cams.

That was the worst dance I've ever to

**AN: Yeah I updated early. Aren't I the best. Jk jk. I got bored. I need some ideas. PM me what you want to happen next and I'll choose the most reasonable one. And to Natalie: You could always fake your age. Just kidding. :D PM me when you make one.**

Anyone who wants to chat PM ME! I have NO LIFEEEE! Bye guyssssss!

~Christy~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zach POV

I have officially decided that Plan Jealousy is over and I will break up with Katie today. I jumped out of bed and threw a pair of clothes on. I brushed my teeth. I then drove to school in my awesome car.

I ran a hand through my hair as I saw Katie walking towards me.

"Hey, Zachy! Wasn't yesterday just so fuuun?"she squealed. Her voice was driving me crazy.

"Yeah, about that, I think you can stop pretending to go out with me now," I said. Her eyes darkened and narrowed to slits. I admit it; I was a little scared by then.

"Zach, we were never PRETENDING!"she screamed, causing me to jump. "We will stay together and that Morgan girl will get out of our lives." I sighed because there was nothing I could do about it. I began searching for Cammie.

The whole day went by and Cam didn't show up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay. I needed to figure out what was wrong. Cammie hasn't been to school for a week. After school, I walked over to Cammie's house and knocked on the door. After about 2 minutes, her mom opened the door wearing a huge grin that faded after she saw me.

"Hey, Zach! Cammie is in her room and she won't come out. Can you try and get her out?" I nodded and began to descend up to her room. I knocked and waited for about 5 minutes. I then sighed and used my AMAZING lock picking skills to open her door.

"Cammie, we need to talk."

**AN: Sorry for the MAJOR shortness but I have about a month of school left and I am stressing out on homework. Also, do you guys want me to switch POV's for every chapter? Should I do Bex POV, Katie POV? Put 'em in the reviews peeps. Thanks to gallaghergirlalltheway for PM'ing me. I combined 2 ideas from ViolettaKatarina1997 and kgorange. Next chappie will be longer and put up like on Friday. **


	7. AN

**Hey guys! I PROMISE this will be the only AN in this story. Just wanted to tell you that I might change my penname. I don't know what yet but I'll let you know.**

STORY RECOMMENDATIONS:

Bex's Blog: which is by my old account that I don't use anymore

What Can I Say: Story by me that only has 2 reviews :'(

A True Friendship: Story from my old account. Don't PM me there.

Kristen at Gallagher Academy: by my friend Emmalex-Watson. It's a really good story.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cammie POV

I heard the doorbell ring and looked outside the window to see my cousin, Jonas dragging bags out of his trunk. I squealed and ran downstairs to greet my cousin. The last time I saw him had been three years ago. I threw my arms around my cousin.

I led him to the guest room and waited until Jonas unpacked. Once he was finished, I dragged him to my room for him to help me with my homework. Even though I had been at home for the whole week, Bex still gave me the homework. We laid out my homework on the bed and sat.

"Okay Cammie. So what do you need help with?" I waved my hand around the whole page. "I'm not going to do it for you if that's what you're asking for." I put on a pouty face and he sighed. "Fine." I threw my arms around him right as the door burst open.

Zach was standing there with a hurt look on his face. Without a word, he walked out the door and slammed the door. Uh oh. Zach must have gotten the wrong idea. I muttered an apology to Jonas and raced out the door after him.

"Zach, wait up!" I screamed when I saw him walking to his house next to mine. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"What do you want? Aren't you busy with that _guy _in your room?" he sneered in a tone so bitter that I winced. Okay, now I was getting a little bit mad. He didn't even wait for an explanation. Besides, I hated when people used that tone on me.

"Why do you even care? You're with Katie now right? It's not like we're together or anything. You hate me and I hate you. End of story," I said and walked back into my house slamming the door on my way in.

"Cammie, is everything alright?" my mom hollered from the kitchen.

"Everything's fine," I shouted back. I heard the doorbell ring again and I shouted to my mom not to answer it. She reluctantly agreed and I headed back to my room where Jonas was helping me with (doing) my homework.

**Zach POV**

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Cammie hugging another guy. I couldn't believe her. First, she acts all upset when I use Plan Jealousy and a week later, she's hugging some guy. See, this is what I've learned. You should never trust girls. **(AN: Ok this is Zach's opinion, not mine. I am a girl. So please don't take any offense.) **I walked out to go to my house and heard Cammie chasing after me. I didn't stop because I didn't want her to see how upset I was.

"Zach, wait up!" she screamed. I stopped but I didn't turn around because of the tears that were gathering in my eyes. You can call me a crybaby or whatever but I wasn't going to let anyone see me like this.

"What do you want? Aren't you busy with that _guy _in your room?" I sneered at her. I heard her start breathing heavily. She was getting mad. At me.

"Why do you even care? You're with Katie now right? It's not like we're together or anything. You hate me and I hate you. End of story," she said. That stung like a thousand bee stings. Of course she hates me, I annoy her. She stormed back to her house and I stood there, stunned._ Chase after her, stupid_, a voice in my head commanded. I ran to her door and rang the doorbell. I heard her call to her mom not to answer the door and I slumped, defeated.

I walked over to my house and slammed the door to my room. I turned on the radio to some random station and jumped onto my bed. I slowly began to relax and almost screamed when my phone buzzed with a text. I checked it to see it was from Cammie. I stared at my phone for a while trying to figure out if I should open it or not.

I pressed "Read message".

"The guy in my room was my cousin. Maybe you would've figured that out if you had given me a chance to explain. But that's just what Zach Goode does. He assumes things and he runs and hides from things that upset him. Speaking of, how's Katie?" Ouch. That felt like a punch in the stomach.

I finally got over it like a real man and went to sleep.

**Cammie POV**

After Jonas finished my homework for me, he went to sleep in the guest room as I prepared myself for a nice weekend tomorrow. I wasn't mad at Zach anymore. I felt a little guilty for that angry text I sent him. I went out to my balcony and threw rocks at his window. Before you ask, I got the rocks from my balcony from when he threw rocks at my window.

After I threw the first rock, he opened up his window. His hair was slightly messed up from sleep and he looked good. Really good. No, stop Cammie, focus.

"Hey Zach. Sorry about earlier. Maybe we should stop hating each other and actually become best friends," I said. His eyes sort of lit up.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry, too. I should have let you explain. So best friends?" he asked. I nodded.

"Best friends." I finally went back to bed and fell asleep.

**Zach POV**

Best friends. I was happy that she didn't hate me anymore but I didn't want to become just her best friend. I wanted to become more than friends. I guess I could settle with that for now. My only problem was getting Katie away from me.

**AN: Okay guys. Get ready for a super long AN but please bear with me. I am so so so sorry for the long no-update period so I made this one longer than my other ones for you. Hope it's good enough. Do you guys want me to explain why I haven't been updating?**

**If yes, then read on. If no, then skip over the next paragraph.**

**So I have summer school. No it's not like that. It's just a math class that I have to take so I can get ahead on my math. They assign homework. A lot of homework.**

**Ok, so next review code (this one's a bit harder but let's face it, I'm desperate for reviews) :**

**I have 79 reviews right now. **

**1 more review: not anytime soon**  
**5 more reviews: 1 month**  
**10 more reviews: 1 week**  
**15 more reviews: 3 days**  
**20 more reviews: tomorrow**  
**27 more reviews: RIGHT NOW! LIKE IMMEDIATELY!**

**So thanks for not abandoning me, guys. Also, what's your favorite scene from GG5?**  
**PM me and I'll tell you mine. I don't want to put it on here because of spoilers.**

**- C**


	9. AN 2

Ok I am so so so sorry for not updating. I'm working on it right now. Just a thank-you to all these people for adding my story to their Favorites list or Story Alert. And I have changed my pen-name to Cammie Ann Morgan because it wasn't taken and I didn't really like "4everCrazy"

1Dlovah

4everandalwaysme

Bookworm121197

Chameleon101

Cookieluver15

District 14 Ivy Violet Vine

Don't Forget About Me

dreams are beautiful

Duchess007

ej64

Embyr7

Emmalex-Watson

f0r3v3rstr0n9

fantasybooklover

Gabby22

GoddessArtemis1999

goode618

hotter-than-hot

I-Am-Nerd97

jazzworkman16

JessRobStar

KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon

Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov

Lozza in purple

Martyparty98

maryclumsykatherine

natalie522

Oceanangel97

Pheonox

PrettyLittleNinja

PrincessMoi

1997

SecretAgentMagician

SembhiGirl

SerenaButterfly23

SharonLoves1D

The One You Never Suspected

TheRealChameleon

they'renotpuppies

x suck my blood x luv ya x

XxHopexX

zammie-tally

zammieloverforever

Beautifulgirl001

BookWorm028

carlysellers

cutetexter

fillie-corn2018

I'm-yours-4-neva

Nico di Angelo's Babe

RosegirlPrincess

The Goode Chameleon

TheBookStarGazer

usachan25

ViolettaKatarina1997

Thanks SOOO much guys!

Next chapter will be up shortly


	10. AN 3

Hey guys! Sorry for this Author's Note but I need your opinion on something. I'm still working on the next chapter.

Should I do :

Bex's POV

Grant's POV

Katie's POV

Josh's POV

You can pick two. I would do this in a poll but for some reason, the poll didn't show up after I posted it. So can you guys tell me in the reviews? That would be so great. I'll let you guys decide the fate of this story.

Do you want Josh back in the plot?


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Katie POV**

I think Zachy is out of his mind. I mean, who could reject me? Of course the little Morgan girl doesn't know what's coming for her. Cammie Morgan, get ready for a lifetime of pain because Zachary Goode is MINE (insert evil laughter here).

Of course, everyone could already tell that they were together when they walked into school the next morning all lovey-dovey. My friend and partner in crime, Tina Walters got ready to put the plan in action. She sashayed up to them and stuck her nose in Zach's face.

"Are you two-?"she started. They shook their heads and told her to go away. Well, rude. Of course, I've got the cheerleading squad on my side. And together, we are lethal.

**Cammie POV**

You'd think that life was perfect for me now that Zach was my best friend. It's not. We parted ways at first period. I went to Social Studies with Mr. Smith. I plopped down into my seat and looked up when a piece of paper hit my head.

It read:

_You better stay away from Zach. _

I saw Katie smirking at me evilly. I wrote back:

_We're just best friends. He's all yours. _

She sent back:

_It better stay that way._

**AN: So sorry it's short but I'm running out of ideas. I am also easily distracted by things. Cough music cough cough. Does anyone want to co-write this with me? If so, PM me. So I'll update when someone wants to co-write this me. I promise that you will get credit for it. **


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Cammie POV**

Wherever I went there was one of Katie's bimbos watching me, so I did my best to avoid Zach and Katie. After school Zach cornered me at my locker.  
"So, Gallagher Girl. My research shows you have been avoiding me." Zach's face was only a few inches from mine hard and it was really hard to breathe, let alone talk.  
"Well I..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence because I didn't want him to worry about Katie's threats. "I just..." I trailed off again.  
"At a loss of words I see," he smirked at me. "I do that you know." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "No need to waste your breath babe. I'm irresistible and we both know it."  
"Oh. My. God." My words came out slowly.

"What?"

"I never thought this was possible."  
Zach waved his hand in front of my face, "what happened?"  
"Your ego. Your ego just got bigger. It just keeps inflating. Ya know one day I'm gonna burst your little bubble. I'm gonna make your ego as big as Sophie's."  
"That nerdy band geek who doesn't speak English?"  
"Yeah. She does have feels ya know." I walked and Zach chased after me so I stopped when I got to his locker. "What do you want  
He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his locker, "you."  
"Hey Zachy," an unmistakable high pitched voice squealed begin me.  
"Hey Katie," Zach sighed. "So Cammie. I was wondering if you-"  
Katiecut in before Zach could finish, "wanna come over later Zachy? We can do whatever. You. Want." She pressed he body against Zachs and her lips were an inch from his.  
He slightly pushed her away, "sorry Katie. I'm busy tonight."  
"What are you doing that makes you too busy for me?" She pouted.  
He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I'm hanging out with my best friend tonight."  
I stared up at him in disbelief, "when did I agree to this?"  
"See. She doesn't wanna hangout with you tonight, but I'm still free." Katie stepped closer to him, once again.  
"She's just kidding, right Cam?" He squeezed his hand that was around my waist. I stepped on his foot and the more pressure he put in my side the more pressure I put on his foot. When he started tickling me I nodded my head.  
"I guess we'll be going," with that he pulled me out of school.  
"Cammie!" Someone called.  
Zach and I turned around and found the owner of the was Josh Abrams.  
"Hey. It's Josh, right?" I asked. Zach still hadn't let go of .  
"Yeah. I was looking for you when the bell rang but you disappeared." I could tell he was nervous and was stalling with whatever he was doing.  
"Well you found me. What did you want to talk about?" I'm not a patient person and I wasn't going to make an exception for him.  
"I was wondering if you would want to go out some time. Ya know, like, a date. A get to know you date." I could tell he was coming up with this on the spot because of his choice of words.  
"Um. Uh. Sure, I guess." I really didn't know Josh that well but I guess that's what this date is for.  
"Cool. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30?"  
"Yeah see you then."  
He jogged off to his car. Zach dropped his arm from my waist and got into the car, so I followed.  
"What was going on back there with Katie?" I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"A best friends gotta do what a best friends gotta do."  
He drove off and didn't say anything else. He knows how to push my buttons and this was definitely one of them. He missed the turning to our houses and went onto the highway.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"If we're going to be best friends we must have a secret hideout and I know the perfect place."  
"We're not 7 years old," I pointed out.  
"Of course we're not. 7 year olds don't go to high school."  
I just rolled my eyes and relaxed into my seat. If I'm going to be stuck in this car I might as well be comfortable.

AN: This chappie was written by hotter-than-hot who is an amazing author that I am co-writing this with. Give this chappie some love guys. Thanks. Also, how do you like my new story called "I'll Be There"? If you review it, I'll update sooner. Bye.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Cammie POV**

Zach kept driving for so long, I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, we were still driving.

"Gosh, Zach. Are you driving us to Canada or something?" I asked. He smirked that annoying smirk of his and shook his head.

"You'll see Gallagher Girl. You'll see."

When we finally reached our destination, I almost keeled over. He had taken us to a cave where the inside had tunnels and LED lighting that sprang to life as we stepped in. The entrance was guarded by vines and a little stream of cold river water. He led me down a tunnel to a huge room that was bigger than my house. Inside the room was anything I had ever dreamed of. It was designed like a house. There was a king sized bed with an aquarium as the headboard. (AN: All pictures are on my profile) The room had carpet and there was a living room that was so beautiful.

By now, I was at a loss of words. I just kept staring at the room slash house in awe. '

I glanced at Zach who was smiling, content with himself.

"How did you-," I started.

"I tinkered around with it a little bit. Wasn't hard." I smacked him.

"Shut up. Oh my gosh. ZACH!" I screamed at him.

"What?"

"Why did you do all this for me?" I screamed at him. He shrugged and I tackled him in a hug. We fell over onto the bed. We landed with him under me and me straddling him.

"Well isn't this a compromising position?" Zach said. I smacked him and laid against him burying my face into his well-defined chest. He laughed and patted my head.

"You are the best best-friend EVER."

"I know," he remarked cockily.

"Hey don't get a big head," I warned.

After a few more minutes of playful banter, I fell asleep on my best friend, content with life. For now.

**AN: Yes it's a short one. I know. I'm so incredibly sorry for the 5 year wait. No not really just like 3 months. Anyways, I've got LOADS of news. Pictures from their secret hideout are on my profile. IF YOU REVIEW WHILE LOGGED IN, YOU WILL BE SENT A SNEAK PEEK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Okay, now that I've got that out. Moving on. I came up with an update schedule. I will be updating one of my stories every single week. (Alternating) I might sometimes forget or not have enough time but I'm sorry. Oh yeah and this story is co-written by the awesome, amazing, fantastic hotter-than-hot. We will be alternating between chapters. She will be writing the next chapter. Then me and so on. Just remember guys. Owl love you forever. **


End file.
